starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Første Slag om Fondor (Yuuzhan Vong Krigen)
Det Første Slag om Fondor blev udkæmpet i begyndelsen af Yuuzhan Vong Krigen. Før slaget Efter invassionerne af Gyndine og Tynna troede den Nye Republiks Efterretningstjeneste at Yuuzhan Vongernes næste mål ville være Corellia eller Bothawui. Den Nye Republik valgte at forstærke Bothawui mens Corellia var åben for angreb. Selvom det tilsyneladende så ud til at de opgav den ene planet for at redde den anden, håbede den Nye Republik i virkeligheden på at lokke Vongerne til Corellia og aktiverer Centerpoint Station som en stor tyngdegenerator der kunne forhindre Vongerne i at forlade systemet. I forberedelserne til slaget rejste Leia Organa Solo til Hapes Konsortiet for at få den Hapanske Flåde til at hjælpe med forsvaret af Kerne Planeterne. Imens samlede Commodore Brand en flåde i Commenor systemet for at sende den til Corellia, mens den Femte Flåde var spredt i det Bothanske Rum for at beskytte systemet. Slaget Imidlertid viste det sig at Vongerne ikke ville angribe Corellia eller Bothawui, men Fondor, hjemplaneten for en af Republikkens største skibsværfter. Kort før dette ledte Kyp Durron hans eskadrille i et forsøg på at redde fangerne på klyngskibet Creche, der indeholdt Jedien Wurth Skidder. Under dette angreb valgte Kommandør Chine-kal at sende skibet til Fondor, det planlagde mål. Da han mente at alt var klart beordrede Nas Choka, Yuuzhan Vong flådens øverstkommanderende, flåden til at angribe. Da ruten fra Bothawui til Fondor var dækket af miner, rejste den Hapanske flåde fra Commenor til Fondor. Før Hapanerne ankom havde selvmordsangreb fra Vongernes coralskippere ødelagt store dele af skibsværftet, og 30 af de skibe der var ved at blive bygget. Kyp og Ganner Rhysode kæmpede deres vej ombord på Creche''og befriede mange af slaverne, men da de fandt Skidder, var det tydeligt at han ikke ville være i live meget længere. Han bad dem redde Randa og dræbe yammosken inden han døde. Durron og Ganner befriede Randa og dræbte Yammosken, men skibet begyndte at dø. De slap væk i tide, men Chine-kal nåede at informere Choka om at Hutterne havde forrådt dem. Da nyheden om angrebet på Fondor nåede Corellia, klargjorde Jedi Ridderen Anakin Solo, efter opfordring fra den tidligere Corellianske diktator Thrackan Sal-Solo, Centerpoint til affyring, mens Jacen Solo, der var imod ideen prøve at tale ham fra det. Anakin ville bruge stationens kæmpemæssige repulsors til at knuse Vong flåden, men blev talt fra det i sidste øjeblik af hans pacifistiske bror, Jacen. En rasende Sal-Solo aktiverede stationen i stedet. Men Sal-Solo var ikke i stand til at sigte med stationen. Selvom stationen tilintetgjorde halvdelen af Vong flåden, og tvang dem til at trække sig tilbage, gav den store tab. Størstedelen af den Hapanske Flåde blev tilintetgjort, og strålen ødelagde en del af Fondor's måne. Strålen ramte også Fondor's norlige halvkugle før den fortsatte ud i rummet. Da yammosken var død og han ikke vidste om Centerpoint ville blive affyret igen, beordrede Choka sin flåde til at trække sig tilbage. Efter slaget Prins Isolder fik skylden for tabet af den Hapanske flåde da han vendte tilbage til Hapes og trak sig tilbage. Kraft-bølgen fra de mange dødsfald fik den gravide Dronningemoder Djo til at miste sit ufødte barn. Disse begivenhed hjalp med at give mere magt til Isolder's mor, Ta'a Chume. Kort efter slaget lukkede Hapes Konsortiet igen sine grænser til resten af Galaksen. Tabet af Fondor, et indbringende marked, starte en krise i Hutt politik, hvor mange klaner gik imod den ledende Besadii klan. Med deres alliance med Hutterne i ruiner, og i et forsøg på at redde sin postition, blokerede Choka Hutt Rummet og lavede et angreb på Nal Hutta og indtog planeten. Choka tilbragte de næste to år i Hutt området, og hans sejre ville senenere for Supreme Overlord Shimrra til at forfremme ham til Krigsmester. Sal-Solo blev udråbt til helt af Corellianerne, og året efter blev han valgt til Guvernør-General af den Corellianske Sektor. Selvom Fondor skibsværfterne næsten var tilintetgjort forsatte de med at tjene flåderne i den Nye Republik og Galaktiske Alliance gennem resten af krigen. Anakin Solo fortrød af han ikke havde affyret Centerpoint Station på Thrackan's opfrodring, og troede at han ville have været i stand til at ødelægge Yuuzhan Vong flåden uden af dræbe Hapanerne. Efter dette begyndte Anakin at bruge en mere aggresiv stil mod Vongerne, mens Jacen trak sig mere tilbage. Optrædener *Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' Kilder *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Fondor 1 Kategori:Hapes Konsortiet